


月亮的距离

by Secondarysuccession



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondarysuccession/pseuds/Secondarysuccession
Summary: 书信体。标题与正文关系不大，来自最近很喜欢的小说《月亮的距离》。





	月亮的距离

春：

展信佳。

很冒昧在这时给你写信，现在有些太晚了。凌晨三点，街灯只剩几盏还亮着，不太情愿地散发光线，还是太昏暗了，故而我打开读书灯给你写信。你是不想再长高了吗？这样以后可追不到心仪的女孩子。我几乎可以想象，你读到这里会特地换上一副严肃的表情，在回信的第一行这样告诫我。而我看到这行字会笑出声来，向你承认错误，保证今后十一点前进入梦乡。夜晚让人善于自作多情，我才在开头毫无章法地用上一百字擅自揣测你的回复。还是尽快进入正题吧。我给你写信，是想讲一讲我今天见到的月亮。

不是我凌晨时分坐在书桌前从玻璃窗里看到的月亮。它虽然也很好，洁白、明亮，其上的环形山和裂谷从数十万公里之外望去也相当完美，仿佛画师刻意点染的阴影。但当玻璃大部分被街灯映亮时，月亮不像是能够反射光线的天体了，它被淹没在灯光里，和一张平稳贴在天上的椭圆剪纸没有太大区别。我想要讲的月亮，是在剑道部两位前辈的送别聚会之后看见的。那时候我有些无奈地扶着两个违规灌了酒精饮料的同级生，走在小巷里，他们满脸通红，脚步虚浮。我刚刚走出遍布霓虹灯的街道，眼睛还没有完全适应黑暗；听到易拉罐倒地的清脆声音和从身边掠过的猫叫，我感到一丝心惊，下意识地抬起头寻找光源。就在这时，我看见了月亮。

我试图掏出手机照明的尝试完全停止了，我很久没有看到过这样的满月。昨天的雪在正午时分便已经停歇，天气放晴，月光仿佛也得到了积雪的映衬，带着宝石的光泽洒落下来。冬天的月亮教人觉得寒冷，但走在这条全然黑暗的巷子里，它照在流浪猫的皮毛上，又显得柔软无比。直到今天，过去了足够长的一段时间我才给你写信，你可以理解为我没有心思，或者已经把你忘记。但假如你想要听我辩驳，我会说，我能够告诉你的事情的确是太少，正如我们一起看到的月亮。我能够清晰回忆的月亮只有两个。第一个悬挂在铁轨上空，那时候我回到乡下的房子过夏天，你住在附近的什么地方，夜晚跑过来找我，说你带我上外边去。我的心脏咚咚跳动，一半激动一半畏惧，从会客室里轻手轻脚溜出去。我什么也没拿，毫无准备地在田间小径上奔跑，手心里只握着你的手。我们最后在一处土坡上停下。铁道两侧牵拉过铁丝网，过于茂密的夹竹桃拥挤地生长着，风声轰隆隆传来，红白花朵和绿叶向四处伏倒，月亮撕破云层从夹竹桃的包围中钻出。它的光芒轻盈，明亮，从天空中一跃而下。火车在这样一个时刻来了，哐当当，哐当当，使用多年的绿皮列车，拖着无数亮灯的窗口在月亮下面飞驰而过，好像行驶在一条银河上。后来我乘车旅行，晚间经常从窗口向外看。山，稻田与低矮的平房之外，会有两个孩子搭伴站着，兴奋地猜测人们将前往哪里吗？

第二个月亮在学校的露营时看见。那是春夏之交，蚊虫不多，夜间天气清朗。扎好帐篷后我困得睁不开眼，你困了？我在露营地的黑暗无声中向你点点头，你把眼罩塞进我手里，轻悄悄地离开。“你这是要做什么。”我还没来得及发问就沉入了睡眠。雪！佐藤雪！半夜我听见你的声音，我还戴着眼罩，你引着我走出帐篷。睁开眼睛时，仿佛哗啦一声，月亮银白的光倾泻下来，照亮你脏兮兮的脸和映着一小团荧光的眼睛。我早就听说这里有萤火虫！簌簌闪烁的光在玻璃瓶里跳动。后来你将木塞拔掉，萤火虫飞出玻璃瓶，它还是要一直发光才好看，你笑着说。高空中的光明撞击在我的心坎上。我看向你，心里跳出一句没头没脑的话，月亮真美啊……

我以后再没看到过萤火虫，也没有再看见那样的月亮。

你离开后的两年我看见过新月，朔月，下弦月。许多种颜色形状不同的月亮，但今天是首次看到满月，被雪擦洗过，光辉明亮。你在那边能不能看到月亮呢？假如能够看到，那自然是最好。可或许你头顶的天空有一些乌云，那便请你抽空读读这封信吧，希望你能想象到这一轮月亮。

此致

佐藤雪

（天色变成浅蓝，一轮淡白、瘦小的月牙挂在尚未完全亮起的天边。信纸被折叠两次，端正地放在神龛前。）


End file.
